Ele não é o cara errado
by Karina Danielle
Summary: Ele era lindo, sorria sempre, carinhoso, adorava os amigos, conquistava a família, nunca brigavam, era gentil, alegre e sempre a incluia em sua vida.  Só havia um problema: Ele não é o cara errado.


**Rose Weasley olhava assustada para o envelope em suas mãos. Tinha medo do conteúdo, desconfiava levemente do que tinha, uma vez que a letra era inconfundível: Scorpius Malfoy mandara uma carta para ela. Sorriu ao pensar no quanto ele era inesperado e constantemente era pega de surpresa com as suas atitudes. Ela o odiava, não conseguia entender como ele era o oposto dela e a irritava tanto, porém não conseguia se imaginar sem aquele loiro. Ele havia entrado na sua vida de forma arrebatadora. Gritava, reclamava, brigava por qualquer coisa, mas logo depois a beijava e a fazia esquecer-se de todos os gritos e frustrações. **

Ele era ciumento, insuportável e nunca me avisava para onde ia. Ele era impulsivo, entretanto também era carinhoso, lindo e cuidava de mim. Claro que o nosso namoro era escondido. Aconteceria uma Terceira Guerra Mundial se todos soubessem.

**Da mesma forma que foi sendo consumida por aquele sentimento, se decepcionou com ele. Ela nunca admitiria, mas aquela foi a maior dor que já sentira em sua vida.**

Lembro-me claramente de chorar compulsivamente por três dias, quando friamente como um Malfoy, ele disse-me que estava namorando a Sophie Bass, uma vaca, se quer saber a minha opinião. Algo não encaixava naquela história... Eu havia me entregado a ele, dado tudo o que podia e tinha sido dispensada cruelmente. E aquilo não era condizente com tudo o que ele me disse, com tudo o que passamos.

**Depois disso surgiu a nova Rose Weasley. Essa Rose era total indiferente a Scorpius Malfoy e jamais se envolveria com um sonserino, essa nova Rose também tinha um namorado. Um namorado perfeito, por sinal.**

Não me fazia chorar, sorria sempre, adorava meus pais e meus amigos, avisava-me sempre o que iria fazer e me incluía em todos os planos da sua vida. Minhas amigas morriam de inveja de mim, principalmente quando ele arranjava qualquer pretexto para me elogiar e também me presenteava com as coisas mais românticas. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu sempre me sinto confortável na sua presença. Entretanto, não era conforto o que eu queria e Scorpius fazia questão de me dizer isso toda vez que discutíamos. Era óbvio que ele estava certo, mas eu não daria o braço a torcer, não podia permitir que ele me machucasse novamente.

**Largou o envelope na escrivaninha, irritada. Qualquer coisa que fazia referência a Scorpius a fazia se lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele. Suspirou. Era melhor deixar para abrir o envelope depois, quando finalmente estivesse preparada. **

O que o chapéu seletor pensou quando me colocou na Grifinória? Porque eu estou sendo muito covarde agora. Totalmente. Mas é compreensível meu medo... Os fantasmas podiam retornar e dessa vez seria mais difícil sobreviver. E quanto mais eu tento entender a minha relação com aquele maldito loiro, mais eu me afasto da verdade. Desci completamente irritada, e nem fiquei surpresa ao encontrar toda a minha família e agregados conversando animadamente. Afinal era _natal_. Nessa época as pessoas costumam ser felizes. Revirei os olhos ao perceber qual era o assunto: meu namorado perfeito, Alan Richyman.

- Rose... Porque não convida o Alan para estar aqui conosco? – meu pai perguntou animado. Apesar do garoto em questão ser _meu_ namorado, eu realmente não o queria aqui.

- Porque eu não quero. – eu disse seca e todos, sem exceções, olharam surpresos em minha direção.

- Vocês brigaram? – Hugo perguntou incrédulo. Eu também não acreditaria... Alan não briga com ninguém, ao contrário de certo loiro que conheço.

- Não. Eu simplesmente não o quero aqui. Qual é a dificuldade de entender isso? – perguntei já impaciente e percebi que quanto mais o Scorpius ficava afastado de mim, mas eu agia como ele. Era como se eu sentisse falta de alguém com a personalidade dele e agisse assim apenas para _amenizar_ a falta. Droga, porque hoje tudo o que faço ou acontece está me lembrando o loiro? É a época, só pode.

- Rose... É o Alan! Seu namorado! – Lily disse olhando para mim como se estivesse me lembrando de algo grandioso. Revirei os olhos e todos aumentaram o olhar de incredulidade em mim. – Rose o que está acontecendo? Você está pensando em terminar com o Alan?

- Não. Não estou pensando nisso. – quando eu disse isso, vi todos suspirarem aliviados. – Eu vou fazer isso.

- O QUÊ! – Todos exclamaram e eu vi a minha mãe se levantar nervosamente.

- Rose, que loucura. Ele é perfeito para você! – minha mãe me disse assustada com a minha atitude e eu senti meus olhos marejarem. Sinceramente, acho que vou descarregar tudo que guardei em mim durante os últimos tempos. Oh, vou assinar minha sentença de morte.

- Eu cansei. – eu disse com a voz forte, porém rouca e toda a minha família prendeu a respiração. – Eu não quero flores, presentes, elogios. Eu não quero mais! Eu quero um homem que grite comigo, que me magoe, que me irrite e que seja tão envolvente a ponto de no segundo em que me beijar eu esqueça tudo. Eu quero aquele que me faça chorar e que perceba quando o sorriso que estou dando não é verdadeiro. Eu quero um homem que me faça sussurrar seu nome às duas da manhã, que me tire do meu conforto e me leve para a chuva (mesmo contra a minha vontade) e que me beije loucamente, me tirando totalmente o ar. E que quando eu adoeça cuide de mim. Eu, infelizmente, não quero o Alan. O Alan é totalmente diferente _dele_. – comecei a chorar definitivamente, minha família estava sem reação. – O Alan adora vocês e ele sente raiva de vocês, ele é um sonserino, galanteador, lindo... O Alan é um cara perfeito e eu não o mereço nem mesmo por um segundo. Eu não quero um amor perfeito. Eu nem sou perfeita... e nem quero ser. Mas até o Alan tem o seu defeito. Pelo menos para mim. Sabe qual é? – eu perguntei já fraca por estar confessando tudo aquilo. – **Ele não é o cara errado**. – eu disse com a voz rouca e o olhar deles mudou para confusão. – Eu quero o cara errado, só para mim. Mesmo que isso signifique lidar com todos os seus defeitos e erros. Mesmo que isso signifique que vocês me odeiem. – disse tudo isso diante de uma família chocada e confusa. Eu os entendia, perfeitamente. Eu sempre havia sido racional e essa súbita mudança não deve ter sido agradável.

Peguei o envelope no meu quarto e saí em disparada, sem qualquer rumo, na verdade apenas precisava conter as minhas lágrimas. Depois de muito refletir durante o meu caminho sem rumo, decidi que precisava ter uma conversa séria com o Alan. Ele era o que menos merecia sair machucado dessa história. Peguei um táxi até a casa dos Richyman e respirei fundo. Eu não estava preocupada comigo, eu estaria bem. Minha preocupação era claramente com o Alan.

Bati na porta, apreensiva. Minha sorte era que quem havia entendido era o rapaz em questão. Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Rose? Querida, o que aconteceu para você vir de tão longe para aqui? – ele perguntou com a voz preocupada e eu me senti culpada. Porque eu simplesmente não podia amá-lo?

- Alan. Preciso conversar com você. – eu disse com a voz quase falhando.

- Tudo bem, querida. Entre... Assim ficamos mais confortáveis. – ele disse me abraçando e quando ia me dá um beijo eu desviei. Não podia continuar nos enganando. E não, eu não queria mais me sentir confortável. Eu odiava aquela palavra.

- Não Alan. Podemos conversar no jardim? Eu me sinto melhor. – eu perguntei e ele concordou prontamente. Se fosse o Scorpius já teria me arrastado para a casa e teria me roubado um beijo mesmo que eu negasse. Droga, preciso parar de pensar no Scorpius.

- E então Rose? O que tanto a aflige? – ele perguntou com um tom de voz tranqüilo.

- Alan. Eu... Você é um namorado perfeito... – eu disse sem saber como começar. Minhas experiências com términos não foram agradáveis. Alan sorriu com o que eu disse. – Mas... Eu preciso que você entenda que isso que vou fazer não tem nada a ver com você.

- Rose... Eu estou ficando preocupado... – ele disse confuso.

- Você é perfeito Alan, mas não é isso que eu quero. – eu disse de forma doce e sincera. Alan pareceu ter tido um baque.

- O quê? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e incrédula.

- Alan, lembre-se do que eu disse não tem nada a ver com você. A questão sou eu. Eu acho que nós somos mais grandes amigos do que namorados. É assim que me sinto em relação a você. E eu não posso te enganar, Alan. Não quando você é tão legal comigo. – eu disse meio hesitante.

- Tem algum outro cara envolvido nessa história? – o tom de voz dele foi cortante e eu me senti como uma malvada.

- Alan. Isso não tem a ver ok? Eu já te disse que o problema é comigo. – eu disse tentando desviar da pergunta.

- Você não me respondeu Rose Weasley. – Alan disse astutamente e eu estava pensando se eu contava a verdade ou mentia. Bom, eu decidi que ia ser sincera com todos e então eu acho que ele merecia a verdade.

- Vou ser sincera com você, Alan. Tem sim. – eu disse e esperei uma reação dele, mas o Alan estava de cabeça baixa. – Na verdade, sempre teve.

- O quê? Quer dizer que você me traia com ele? – ele perguntou raivoso e eu me apressei em responder.

- Não. Eu nunca faria isso com você, pelo amor de Deus Alan. Eu o respeito e muito, saiba disso. Eu sempre me senti bem com você e esperava que se eu namorasse contigo eu me esquecesse dele. Você me fazia rir, conversava sempre comigo, e eu gosto da sua presença, mas eu não consegui amá-lo. Sinto muito. – eu disse tentando fazê-lo entender.

- E o que faz aqui ainda? Já disse tudo que queria, não há mais nada que a prenda aqui. – Alan disse rispidamente e eu me assustei com seu tom de voz.

- Por favor, Alan. Eu já estou me sentindo terrivelmente mal. Não piore. Eu apenas quis ser sincera com você, porque você é o que menos merece se machucar por causa de loucuras do meu coração. – eu disse triste.

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você, Rose. Pensei que soubesse disso. – ele disse meio conformado e eu sorri. Sim, eu sabia disso. – De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu esteja magoado que nós não tenhamos dado certo eu espero que você seja feliz. Seja quem for esse... rapaz.

- Oh, Alan. Você é tão bom. E que queria te amar, sério. Mas não posso e nem quero. – eu disse com a voz doce. – Você vai encontrar alguém que não seja tão ingrata como sou. Alguém que te complete e que te faça feliz.

- Eu também espero. – ele disse calmamente.

Virei-me para ir embora, mas parei ao ouvir o Alan me chamar.

- Sim. – eu disse olhando para ele.

- Feliz Natal, mande um abraço para a sua família. E eu acho que você devia falar com esse cara. Parece que você realmente o adora. – ele disse de forma sincera e eu sorri.

- Eu também acho, mas falta-me coragem...

- E cadê a tal da Rose que por sinal pertence à Grifinória? – ele perguntou procurando pelos lados.

- Lembre-se que também tenho orgulho. – eu disse para ele, confessando, praticamente.

- É natal Rose! Deixe o orgulho de lado, e já que você está sendo sincera comigo seja sincera com você mesma. – ele disse de forma inteligente e eu refleti. Caramba, isso que dá ter um ex-namorado perfeito que pertence a Corvinal.

- Vou fazer o possível. – eu disse sincera e saí andando até uma praça que havia avistado enquanto estava no táxi. Sentei no banco da praça e suspirei. Já ia ser noite de natal e bem, minha família com certeza estava preocupada. E finalmente eu me lembrei do envelope. Aquele maldito envelope que havia mudado o dia de hoje e com certeza a forma como os meus amigos (dentre eles o Alan) agiria comigo. Depois de ter passado por tudo isso, acredito que um mero envelope não podia me destruir mais do que eu estava destruída. Abri calmamente e encontrei várias coisas, peguei primeiro a carta.

_Rose,_

_Sei que deve estar surpresa, __eu__ a conheço mais do que qualquer um. Mas é natal, minha Rose, e eu sei que adora o natal. Desculpe-me se não fui forte por nós dois, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Eu não queria, e você acreditou no que eu disse. Mesmo depois de você ter sido completamente minha (tenho certeza que está corando agora) você realmente acreditou que eu não a amasse mais. _

_Então você me apareceu namorando aquele idiota pacífico oi-amo-todo-mundo e eu não consegui levar aquela farsa adiante. Eu odeio a Sophie, meu bem. ODEIO. Porque foi ela quem me afastou de você. Ela descobriu sobre a gente e ameaçou contar para todos, inclusive a sua família. E você havia me dito que não queria SOB HIPÓTESE NENHUMA, que todos soubessem, então eu não podia magoar você, Rose. Por mim, eu enfrentaria todos inclusive seu pai, sem medo. Mas você não estava preparada, você me dizia isso e eu não podia arruinar seu relacionamento com sua família. A Sophie descobriu sobre a nossa noite e ia contar para todos, com apenas uma condição: que eu terminasse com você e namorasse com ela. Eu tive que ceder minha Rose. EU NÃO PODERIA TE MAGOAR, não deveria sujar a sua honra. Mas aí eu a fiz infeliz quando terminei com você, eu senti isso. Mas tenho certeza que você ficaria muito pior se eu tivesse levado para frente e eu não suporto vê-la sofrer tanto assim._

_Perdoe-me, querida. Eu a amo tanto. E quando você estiver preparada para enfrentar tudo comigo eu estarei aqui, te esperando. Nunca se esqueça disso._

_Do seu loiro,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Meu Deus. Eu não acredito... Ele me ama. Ele me ama. Ele me ama. Eu... Oh meu Deus. Não consigo deixar de chorar, meu Deus.

Eu odeio a Sophie. ODEIO. Peguei o colar que estava no envelope e sorri. Era uma Rosa, a minha preferida, enrolada com o S. Scorpius. Céus, eu chorei mais ainda. Mas consegui dá um sorriso.

O Alan tem razão. Eu preciso ser sincera comigo e com Scorpius. Eu preciso descontar todas as lágrimas que já derramei por aquele loiro, porque se ele achou que podia tomar a decisão, sozinho, sem me consultar, estava muito enganado.

- Scorpius? – eu chamei o loiro assim que o vi no jardim da Mansão Malfoy. Ele olhou surpreso para mim.

- Rose? Rose? É você mesmo? – ele perguntou e saiu correndo para abrir o portão para que eu entrasse. – Rose. – ele disse me abraçando e eu correspondi o abraço. – Eu pensei que você nunca ia me ver... Não mais depois daquilo...

E então eu fiz algo, no mínimo, idiota. Eu comecei bater nele, e chorava enquanto fazia isso. Ele apenas me segurava para que eu não me machucasse. Então desisti e afundei meu rosto em seu peito.

- Scorp... – eu murmurei seu nome baixinho.

- Calma, Rose. Calma. – ele disse me envolvendo em seus braços e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Porque você fez isso comigo? Porque? – eu perguntei ainda chorando em seu peito.

- Porque eu te amo. Eu não consigo vê-la chorar, por favor, Rose. Isso dói em mim. – Scorpius disse implorando e eu tentei me conter. Não podia machucá-lo de forma alguma.

- Você devia ter me consultado, nós teríamos passado por isso juntos. – eu disse ainda com raiva daquele loiro. – Eu realmente pensei que você me odiava loiro.

- Rose... Eu nunca te odiaria. E eu queria poupá-la de maiores danos, querida. Apenas isso. – ele disse calmamente. – Você não estava preparada para enfrentar tudo isso.

- Mas agora... – eu disse respirando fundo e olhando em seus olhos. – Agora eu estou. Acredito que isso que se passou, nos fortaleceu Scorpius. E ai de quem quiser me afastar de você.

- É sério? Você realmente está disposta a enfrentar tudo? – ele perguntou com os olhou brilhando e eu sorri. Amava aquela expressão.

- Espero que você realmente não tenha medo do meu pai... – eu disse sorrindo.

E então Scorpius fez algo que eu ansiava há um tempo. Beijou-me loucamente e me tirou o ar. Comecei a rir, senti tanto a falta disso.

- E a Sophie? – eu perguntei me lembrando daquela vaca.

- Quem é essa? – ele perguntou fingidamente. – Eu não conheço. – eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Nada poderia mudar o que eu sinto por ele, na verdade o meu respeito, amor e admiração só aumentavam.

- Vai para a festa de Natal na toca? – perguntei enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Sem sombras de dúvidas. Todos precisam saber quem é a minha namorada. – ele disse apertando a minha cintura. – Senti a sua falta. Prometo que não vou gritar tanto com você.

- Oh. Eu também senti sua falta. Dos gritos um pouco menos, mas senti. – eu disse rindo. – Coloque meu colar, amor. – eu disse entregando o colar que ele me deu. Ele me contornou, afastou os meus cabelos ruivos e colocou o colar. Não sem antes, beijar a minha nuca e me deixar completamente arrepiada com a proximidade.

- Vem comigo... – ele disse me puxando para dentro da mansão, mas eu me lembrei do Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass.

- Seus pais... – eu disse meio assustada.

- Eles não estão aqui... Acho que talvez você queira conhecer a casa, não? – Scorpius perguntou piscando os olhos.

- Sim. – eu disse respirando fundo e me enchendo de coragem. – Só me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer vai estar sempre comigo.

- Eu prometo. – ele disse me beijando logo em seguida. Eu, inevitavelmente, sorri.

Eu me sentia completa novamente. E bem, a reação de nossos pais, família e amigos era outra história. E eu não estava disposta a perder meu tempo se importando com o que os outros irão pensar. Na verdade, eu estava mais preocupada em beijar o loiro que está ao meu lado me tirando realmente do sério.

**NOTA DA AUTORA****: Mais um dos meus surtos na escola. Espero que gostem. Eu agora estou tendo inspirações para Rose/Scorpius. Comentários?**


End file.
